youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Creatures (Cars)
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Cars". It will appeared on Youtube on September 23, 2020. Cast: *Lightning McQueen - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Sally Carrera - Astrid (How to Train Your Dragon) *Mater - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Mack - Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) *Chick Hicks - Guy Gagne (Turbo) *Strip "The King" Weathers - Diego (Ice Age) *Lynda Weathers - Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Tex Dinoco - Darkwing Duck *Red - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Sheriff - Kodi (Balto III: Wings of Change) *Doc Hudson - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Antenna Ball Seller Car - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Kori Turbowitz - Elena (Elena the Avalor) *Luigi and Guido - Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) *Sarge - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Fillmore - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) *Ramone - Manny (Ice Age) *Flo - Eille (Ice Age) *Lizzie - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Mia and Tia - Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) *Fred - Fender (Robots) *Harv - Chief Tui (Moana) *Peterbuilt - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Stanley - Professor Q. Porter (Tarzan) *Bob Cutlass - Tramp (Lady and the Tamp) *Darrel Cartrip - Lady (Lady and the Tamp) *Boost - Honest John (Pinocchio) *DJ - Gideon (Pinocchio) *Wingo - Stan (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Snot Rod - Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Car Reporter #1 - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) *Japanese Car Reporter - Monkey (Kubo and the Two Strings) *Dale Earnheardt Jr. - Papa Q. Bear (The Berenstain Bears (1985)) *Jay Limo - Fast Tony (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Sven 'the Governator' - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) *Car Reporter #2 - Branch (Trolls) *Van - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Minny - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Security Guard #2 - Boss Baby (The Boss Baby) *Mario - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Dinoco Helicopter - Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Michael Schumacher Ferrerai - Migo (Smallfoot) *TJ Hummer - Humpty Dumpty (Puss in Boots) *Chick's Pit Crew - Thunderclap, Downpour, Windgust, Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) *The King's Pit Crew - B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach and Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Tractors - Wildebeests (The Lion King) *Frank - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Scenes Index: *Creatures (Cars) Part 1 - Dinoco 400 *Creatures (Cars) Part 2 - Victory Lane *Creatures (Cars) Part 3 - Rust-Eze *Creatures (Cars) Part 4 - "Life Is a Highway" *Creatures (Cars) Part 5 - Hiccup's Lost *Creatures (Cars) Part 6 - Into Town *Creatures (Cars) Part 7 - Where's Hiccup? *Creatures (Cars) Part 8 - The Cell/Hiccup's Trial *Creatures (Cars) Part 9 - Bessie/Lost Customers (Remake) *Creatures (Cars) Part 10 - Shifu's Challenge *Creatures (Cars) Part 11 - A New Road *Creatures (Cars) Part 12 - Turn Right to Go Left *Creatures (Cars) Part 13 - Back to Work *Creatures (Cars) Part 14 - Wildebeest Tipping *Creatures (Cars) Part 15 - Backwards Jogging/Goodnight *Creatures (Cars) Part 16 - Shifu's Piston Cups *Creatures (Cars) Part 17 - Breakfast at Ellie's *Creatures (Cars) Part 18 - Walk with Astird *Creatures (Cars) Part 19 - Wheel Well/"Our Town" *Creatures (Cars) Part 20 - Stampede *Creatures (Cars) Part 21 - Shifu's Race *Creatures (Cars) Part 22 - He's Gone *Creatures (Cars) Part 23 - A New Customer/Cruising *Creatures (Cars) Part 24 - Hiccup Is Found *Creatures (Cars) Part 25 - California Race (Part 1) *Creatures (Cars) Part 26 - California Race (Part 2) *Creatures (Cars) Part 27 - Back on the Map *Creatures (Cars) Part 28 - End Credits Movie Used: *Cars (2006) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Turbo *Tarzan *How to Train Your Dragon 1, 2 & 3 *Inside Out *Robots *The Rescuers 1 & 2 *Zootopia *Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 *Lady and the Tamp 1 & 2 *The Nut Job 1 & 2 *The Smufs *Smurfs: The Lost Village *The Angry Birds Movie *Gravity Falls *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Finding Dory *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Darkwing Duck *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Lion King *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Moana *Pinocchio *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Good Dinosaur *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Balto III: Wings of Change *The Road to El Dorado *The Black Cauldron *Elena the Avalor *The Fox and the Hound *Rise of the Guardians *The Secret Life of Pets *Kubo and the Two Strings *The Berenstain Bears (1985) *Yin Yang Yo! *Trolls *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Wreck-It Ralph 1 & 2 *Frozen 1 & 2 *Sing *The Boss Baby *Rock Dog *Monsters Vs. Aliens *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Madascagar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *The LEGO Movie 1 & 2 *Big Hero 6 *Quest for Camelot *Smallfoot *Puss in Boots *Sleeping Beauty (1959) Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Movie Spoof Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Movies